


A Case for an Alternate Reality

by Disgustedorito



Series: STH: Doriteverse AU [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:59:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disgustedorito/pseuds/Disgustedorito
Summary: A very short introduction to the idea of an alternate universe. Has very, very light pre-reboot sth archie comic inspiration.





	A Case for an Alternate Reality

An infinite number of universes exist, and within an infinite fraction of them is Sonic the Hedgehog. He takes on many forms--as a slapstick hero, as a knothole freedom fighter, as an heir to a royal throne, as a chill guy living in a hut, and even as a threat to society. But even with all these personalities, there are yet still countless more universes where every detail of past, present, and future can appear changed in the wildest of ways, from aliens to magic to mass extinction to two-world reality, where all that ties them together is the brief time during which Sonic the Hedgehog exists.

It is not unreasonable, then, for yet another of these universes, just as unique as any other, to be hiding just off a side-road along the cosmic interstate…


End file.
